Untitled
by MinequoStyxx
Summary: The title have nothing to do with the story. Nico is hurt by Percy's obliviousness so the gang had made up a plan to help him. Annabeth had fall out of love with Percy and helped the gang. They made a bet that if Percy managed to make Nico fell in love with another person he wins. Jason is in love with Nico but Nico love Percy. Will Percy realize or will Nico die? Half!Suicide
1. Oblivious

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY OR ELSE IT SHALL BE ONLY YAOI AND YURI PAIRS **

**PAIRINGS : **Percy/Nico/Jason, Percy/Annabeth, Hades/Poseidon/Zeus

**SIDES : Piper/Annabeth/Reyna, Frank/Leo/Hazel, Thalia/Bianca**

**Warning: Kinda angsty? Bianca is not dead. Thalia and Bianca not Artemis's maiden**

* * *

**Time set in after war with Gaia ...  
**

Time has passed since the war. Many was sacrificed and many, who was gravely injured and had lost a few limbs, survived. Romans and Greeks have now made a truce, helping each other when difficulties and trouble descends. The greatest project of the century was soon announced. Romans and Greeks had combined energy and mind to construct and finance a school. A school for both students of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Bloods. A school that teaches Romans, Greeks and human subjects. The school is as big as three or four bungalows combined excluding the two dorm/hostel created, which is as tall as humans would allow. The school and hostel would be not seen by humans nor giants that have ill concern. All is peaceful and happy except for one huge unseen problem. The problem is named by specifically Annabeth, which is the obliviously idiotic Perseus Jackson A.K.A. Percy Jackson.

Why?

That is because that he being too oblivious it is causing serious trouble to the gang, which consist of Reyna, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Annabeth, Jason and etc.

What problem?

Problem No.1 = Him being oblivious towards Nico's love affection for him is making Nico's more depressed as days passed.

Problem No.2 = They don't like seeing Nico so depressed but nothing can be done as Percy is damn oblivious and is too seaweed brain to process anything.

Problem No.3 = They don't know whether they should just murder Percy for being annoyingly oblivious and is hurting Nico unconsciously. ( As they had gotten annoyingly -as Nico said- protective over Nico Di Angelo)

Annabeth, who first thought that Nico is in love/have a crush on her, was the first to notice Nico's affection towards Percy excluding Jason Grace. She had then confronted Nico about it and had been Nico's friend to talk about it since then. Soon, more begin to notice. What is seems to be only Annabeth and Jason knew had changed to Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Bianca -who is surprisingly calm with the news-, Thalia -who on the verge of cracking the skull of Perseus Jackson-, Poseidon and Nico's very own _dad_, Hades.

It's undeniable that Nico Di Angelo A.K.A. son of Hades is completely and utterly smitten by Percy Jackson, the most oblivious and seaweed brain son of Poseidon. Unable to break away from his love for Percy, he had no choice but to let it grow. He grew even more entangled with his love for Percy as he stayed with him but he had never expected that Cupid would force him, Nico Di Angelo, to confess his love for Percy in front of Jason. Not in a million years he would imagine that but it had happened anyway and he is very thankful to Cupid now as Jason have been his best friend ever since then excluding Annabeth, who came second.

After the war, nearly everyone had noticed his affection for Percy when they neared him. Some had taken to bullying him as they seem to see him as a faggot while his friends fend them off especially Thalia.

Percy is seriously a S-ranked case for real. Percy had been with Nico for more than 6 years including the present year but had been even more oblivious as day passed. Although Nico and the gang had given him hints, he still thinks that Nico is having a crush on Annabeth. There should be a limit on how stupid or obliviously can a human be and the whole gang is hoping that the limit is not lower than Percy's obliviousness or stupidity because then Percy would need a mind or brain check soon.

Not only is Percy an oblivious human but he is the very jealous type too. He had once gotten jealous because Annabeth had been spending nearly all her time with Nico everyday. The fact that Annabeth won't even tell him what they talked of and what they did is not helping Percy very much. As days passed, Percy had gotten even more jealous until one day, when Thalia, with the permission of the whole gang, whacked him several times and had scolded him for acting so jealous in front her-so-called '_baby_' -she is engaged to Bianca-. Immediately ever since then, Percy had stopped acting like a jealous lover in front of Nico as he fears that Thalia might smack him again.

Annabeth was the one who made the bet and came up with the idea. She had already stop loving Percy a few weeks after she knew about Nico's affection for Percy. She told the gang and they had agreed to the idea even with the risk that Nico might never come back if he found out about the bet. It was lunch break when they had made the bet with Percy. As stupid as he is, he had agreed to the bet and immediately had break up with Annabeth -which she is half thankful for-. The bet was if he can Nico fell in love with another person then he wins.

The next day had made Nico utterly confused. He found out that Percy and Annabeth had broke up yesterday from the whispering of peoples at the corridor. The news have shock him much because he thought that they will never break up as Percy seems to be deeply in love with Annabeth. That was one thing but the one matter that made him utterly confused for the day is Percy's attitude. Percy seems to be buying him everything he wants during lunch break and Percy was hugging his waist during class session. The gang always keep their mouth shut tightly whenever he asked or even mention about it. People might think that Nico is very young so he wouldn't know much but that was a big mistake as Nico is as clever as Annabeth and Reyna.

On earth, we have the gang to worry about Percy and Nico but on Mount Olympus, we have Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite and Zeus to worry about the gang, Percy and Nico.

Poseidon is extremely worried about Nico. Not his very own idiotic child but Nico Di Angelo. He had seen Nico once when he visited Percy at Camp Half-Blood and he have to admit that he did wonder once on why he have such an oblivious child because it pains him to see Nico so sad. He seems to have taken quite a liking towards Nico -as mention from Hades and Zeus- and had ignored his husbands for quite a little while. Not to mention that Hades and Zeus had allowed him to kinda adopt Nico as his son. Well...that is most probably because they can't deny him anything when acts cute and lets them do him for the whole day but that is a totally different matter.

Hades and Zeus is getting more and more worried as day passed because Poseidon is getting sadder and sadder. They tried to distract him from seeing Nico's condition everyday but end in no avail. Not to mention that Zeus and Hades had also noticed the attraction that Jason have for Nico when they once view the gang and Nico. Then, Aphrodite and Athena had gotten involved to as Aphrodite claimed that every love problem have got to do with her and Athena just can't have Olympus and the Underworld not in order because their rulers is too busy soothing their depressed spouse.

Poseidon was less depressed at the beginning but all went downhill when he saw Nico so hurt by Percy's jealousy. He was about to go to the school itself when then Zeus and Hades has appeared. He had immediately clung to them and started sobbing. The fact that they were at middle of the hall isn't helping since all the gods and goddess had instantly teleported back when their baby elder brother, Poseidon, start crying. It broke their heart seeing Poseidon cry but nothing could be done as they have promised not to get involved in the children's love life. It had last quite a while and the seas were all untamed. Floods of seas water had nearly wiped Manhattan out until Thalia had whacked Percy. For once, all the gods and goddess is very thankful to Thalia Grace and her actions as Poseidon had finally stop crying and laughed at the scene of his own son getting whacked. They shooked their head and felt pity for Percy but it had last only for a moment. Then his mood had started getting better and better ever since the bet was made. He can so clearly see that Nico is starting to fell in love with Jason too.

Jason is in love again. He had broke up with Piper after the war and they had agreed to it as it was mutual because she had fell in love with Reyna and Annabeth -not that she will tell them-. Ever since then they became best friends, soothing each other when the other is sad. Piper was the one who made him notice his new found love -as expected from the daughter of Aphrodite- and made him embrace his new found love. His new found love turns out to be his best buddy, Nico Di Angelo but he don't mind. Not at all because he does admit that Nico does have a very beautiful body figure and he have been having a few sultry fantasies of Nico all spread out beneath him.

Surprisingly, Reyna and Piper have became a couple just few weeks after Piper broke up with Jason. News had it that Reyna had been in love with Piper and Annabeth too but Reyna is a bit different as she would do anything to make sure Piper and Annabeth fell in love with her. Jason is very happy for her and for their firebug, Leo. Leo finally have someone to care and love him for what he is. For the past years, Leo had been falling in and out of love with many people. He was hurt deeply by all his past lovers because they had broken up with him due of his attitude and who he really is.

But when he found his intended ones, they had abruptly became a couple so he had no choice but to give up and they have portrayed a kinda obvious hatred towards him ever since then. He had consulted with Jason about it and his mate can't do anything but give him sad eyes as if he was pitying Leo. Leo distanced himself from the gang then. Always staying in his room or workshop for days, not sleeping, not eating, killing himself slowly. He had once fainted when he was melting metal thus ended up burning his fireproof workshop and getting burnt by hot metal. Fortunately, he was found by Percy, Nico and Jason but unfortunately, he is scarred for life. A black scar from the hot metal as long as 1 meter at his back and the Apollo cabin said that he might be in coma for a while.

A while turned to days and weeks. In a blink of an eye, Leo had been in coma for nearly half a year. All the while he had been in coma, Hazel and Frank had visited him everyday. They have heard of what the poor little firebug had gone through, courtesy of Jason Grace, and when Leo woke 3 months ago, they had taken care of him. After Will gave them permission to bring Leo back , they had started wooing him. Showering him with gifts and affection. Publicly displaying their affection for him and tenderly caressing him everyday. They are like leeches sticking to Leo. Those two are inseparable from Leo but they're sure that Leo don't mind as he is completely swooned by them.

* * *

**IF U DON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORYLINE, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE IT DOWN.**

**GOODBYE AND THANK YOU FOR READING~**


	2. Nico's POV

**Disclaimer** **:** **I** **DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY OR ELSE IT SHALL BE ONLY YAOI AND YURI PAIRS**

**PAIRINGS** **:** Percy/Nico/Jason, Percy/Annabeth, Hades/Poseidon/Zeus

**SIDES ****: Piper/Annabeth/Reyna, Frank/Leo/Hazel, Thalia/Bianca**

**Warning : Kinda angsty? Bianca is not dead. Thalia and Bianca not Artemis's maiden**

* * *

This is too good to be true. There is no way on earth that Percy would ever break up with Annabeth. There has to be something going on and Percy is trying to get closer to me. I have to talk with Annabeth alone. I had cornered Annabeth in the library. Since she wouldn't want to see me, I set up a trap. I wrote her a confession letter by _Anonymous, _telling her to come to the library because no matter what I did, she wouldn't tell me why she had broken up with Percy. No matter how I think, I can't understand why because...

_**A. **_**She** is in love with **Percy** -if he's not wrong-.

**_B. _Percy** is too fucking oblivious to notice peoples affection for him to break up with **Annabeth.**

_**C. **_**Percy** is fucking **straight** like a line. (Dear Nico, lines have a corner to turn.)

Annabeth came. She entered and went to the sit at one of the tables. I had decided to locked the door. It was for safety incase she decided to run away, which is so not gonna happen. Not now when I **need** to know what is going on.

_CLICK_

"Whose there?!" she said after she heard me locking the door. It took her a while before noticing me, who is standing near the table. "Oh, it you, Nico. What are you doing here?"

"Why?" I asked after she sat down.

"Why what?" she asked back, utterly confused by my question. Well, can't blame her. Even I'll be confuse if someone asked me that.

"Why did you break up with Percy?" I asked again. Straight to the point.

"You can't know, Nico. You just can't and I can't tell you. No matter what. It will be against the conditions." she said, looking at me as if she is pleading me to not ask.

"What condition? For what? **Tell me, Annabeth.**" I just can't let her go. Not without knowing what is going on with the gang. I** need **to know.

"Patience, Nico. Patience is virtue, Nico." she told, looking at me with sad eyes. No matter what I said then she only answered four sentence. All the question I asked that had to do with the gang and Percy's new attitude is answered with this four sentence. Four sentence that doesn't help me at all.

_**Patience, Nico. Patience is virtue. You'll find out one day, Nico. One day, everything will be understood.**_

Trust me when I say I **was **about to say "Patience my foot!" at her but I knew I won't be able to getting anything from her when she repeats that four sentence for the umpteenth time. I give up. She looked at me sadly as I sat then walked out of the library, leaving me alone. I hate it. I hate it when I don't understand and can't understand what is happening around me. It makes me feel left out and annoyed when I can't understand but I know that the gang is absolutely not going to tell me anything either is anyone out of the gang. I doubt that no one other than the gang even knew about this.

I don't understand why they won't tell me. The only things they never told me was things that got to do with Percy. Especially Percy's love life. Wait...**Percy! GOD!** **I FEEL SO STUPID NOW.** Why didn't I asked Percy?! I'm so sure that he will tell me obliviously. I feel utterly stupid for asking Annabeth just now. Later. I'll ask him later during lunch break.

**LUNCH BREAK...**** *Time Skip***

Finally, lunch break. I'm damn happy and annoyed right now. Happy because I finally get to ask Percy about what is going on and Chiron didn't enter class for the day but I think I'm more annoyed because I swear that Percy **damn** Jackson doesn't understand the meaning of shut up. During free period, he was ranting on and on about how Silena is so sexy and beautiful, how hot Ethan looks, how huge is Jason cock and how he is damn sexy when he is naked -I blushed hard when he said this but that is a totally different matter. Besides, how the **fuck** does Percy know all this info of Jason?!- and he never **shut up**. I swear that Poseidon hates me (Not quite, Nico.) and Hades is having fun time seeing me being tortured (He is too busy with a certain sea god now.) by Perseus Jackson. The fact that Jason **freaking** Grace had ignored me when I signaled him for help is getting on my nerves too. My angry nerves.

We always sit together with the gang for lunch but not today. Today I **need **my questions to be answered. All of my questions. Not matter what. I told Percy to sit with me **alone **for lunch break and he agreed without suspecting me. I thought it will go smooth and steady like I shall ask Percy about it and he will answer all my questions without any suspicions but of course, some **hum- demigods** just have to come and disturb him.

**1st TRY...**

"Perce, why did you break up with Annabeth?" I asked as not suspicious as I can be, which is not much suspicious for other people but completely normal for Percy.

"Oh, that's because Annabeth and the gang had made a-" He was interrupted then or more like Leo-was-pushed-by-Frank-and-had-fall-on-Percy-just-in-time-before-he-spill-something-important interruption. He was pissed then but Leo can't be blamed because he was the victim and besides, he is sure that Frank will suffer from Leo ignoring him later. He glared at the gang for interrupting him after Leo had apologized again and again before going back sitting directly across Frank, next to Jason. He was a bit too close to Jason though and I do not agree to the little amount of space they have. Definitely not. I regret though. **I WAS DAMN CLOSE!**

**2nd TRY...**

The second time I try was a disaster. I ended up choking when I drank my orange juice while Percy told me why he broke up with Annabeth. I was too busy choking and trying to stop choking to listen on what Percy is speaking of. Later then, I had found out that the person who had knocked me and made me choked was no one else other than the one and only, Leo Valdez. Again. Courtesy of my very own younger sister, Hazel Levesque, this time. I don't blame Leo as he was the victim and he had bumped his waist at the edge of the table before when Hazel pushed him, making him knocked me, of course. I pity the poor firebug so I had decided that I will only send ghosts to frighten the gang except Leo -who gets a ghost that helped to heal his waist and accidentally scare him-, Jason, Bianca, Thalia and Annabeth. It last quite long he dared to say and its very entertaining to see them frighten as the ghosts -except Leo's- had tried to possess them. However, Bianca had soon dismissed all the ghosts when she saw them.

**3rd TRY...**

Lets just say that it ended up badly too since I was drenched with Milk, courtesy of Percy Jackson, who got knocked by a random dude when he was drinking. So, I have concluded that I won't get anything out from Percy with the bunch of **humans** sitting at the table behind Percy.

We went back to class then and Chiron had decided that he would teaching for the whole day until school finish. **How fun**. Good thing that school had ended early today thanks to the god sitting at the office called **D**,who got bored. I went back to my room at the Hades house. Its always me only because Bianca practically **moved** in with Thalia and Hazel live at Leo's workshop incase anything happen to **their **firebug.

**1 hour later...*****Time Skip***

I feel like killing myself now. Why the hell did I open the door just now?! All my time that I can use to sleep is now gone. **Damn you,** Percy Jackson. He can't stop talking for gods sake! Ever since I let him in, he had been talking on and on for one hour. One **freaking** hour! Not to mention that every time I wanted to ask him about what happened, **someone** just have to call him at the same time. **Coincidence my ass! **

After what seems to be like 1 hour later, he finally leave! He didn't notice it but when he turned around, I saw the small listening device at his collar. I'm damn sure that it's Leo's invention. It seems like a visit to his workshop is needed.

**Bad timing.** I hate my bad timing. Always because guess what. I arrived at the workshop at the worst timing possible -although its hot, seeing Leo on his back,writhing with Frank's cock deep inside (Ehm ehm, totally different matter, Nico.)-. Well...if seeing your own younger sister's lovers doing having sex while **your own younger sister** is **naked** next to them isn't the worst timing then I wonder what is. I don't mind seeing Frank and Leo having sex with each other -because its hot- but I certainly don't need to see Hazel** naked.** Not in any of my lifetime.

Well, at least Hazel have the thought of covering herself after she saw me unlike Frank, who continued fucking Leo although he knew I was there -such bad manners-. Hazel and I watched them fuck until the climax, of course because I can't just leave the room and come back again. They will never stop fucking if I do that and its a waste of energy to do so. Finally, after waiting for Frank, an asleep Leo and Hazel to finishing cleaning themselves, they payed attention to me. Leo was still asleep, snuggling closer to Frank as Frank glared at me. The first question is of course the basic.

"**What do you want, Di Angelo?**"

I didn't answer him -why should I?- instead I took his lovely sleeping beauty and left. Leaving him with a note.

**See U Soon. Find him if u can.**

**This is my payback for your actions during lunch break.**

**And for disturbing me.**

**- Sincerely, Nico Di Angelo*****

Chaos erupts then. They searched the whole school and it was fun to watch them in the shadows, seeing them panic. I didn't actually hid Leo anywhere hard particularly. He is in his workshop actually but since they didn't noticed so whatever but I make sure to keep him entertained while I eye them. He is probably very pleasured now since I had **accidentally** set the 9-inch dildo in high vibration. Oh, whatever. Since they wouldn't tell me what happened, its not that bad to give a bit payback. Not at all. Well, they can find for the whole day. I don't care. I just wanna sleep right now. So, they can find while I sleep. I don't think they will be able to find me even since I shadow traveled to Percy's room at his mother's house -Sally let me stay there-.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes! It's my first at writing POV's. I usually write in third point view. Remember to R&R! I'm starting a new story soon~**


End file.
